finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Antidote (item)
.]] :''This articles is about the item. For the Vagrant Story spell, see List of Vagrant Story Spells. The Antidote , also known as the Pure Potion, is an item that has appeared in every game in the series. It cures the Poison Status. It normally costs little gil and can be acquired fairly early in the game, so the player would do well to stock up in case they are going someplace where the enemies like to inflict Poison often. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Antidote, also known as the Pure Potion in the NES version, originally appears in this game. It could be bought in every store in the game, except for Melmond, and costs 75 gil to buy. Antidote is extremely valuable in this game, as there is no other cure for Poison other than using the Poisona spell, and it can be inflicted relatively often. Final Fantasy II Final Fantasy III Antidote could be bought in all item shops in the game, at the cost of 40 Gil this time around, and 2 can even be found in Ur. It could also be won from Killer Bee, Revenant, Poison Bat, Hornet, Pharaoh, as well as stolen from Killer Bee, Shadow, Larva, Revenant, Poison Bat, Hornet, and Pharaoh. Final Fantasy IV The Antidote can be bought for 40 Gil yet again in every item shop in the game, but could not be found anywhere in dungeons. It could be won from Cave Naga, Huge Naga, Hydra, Naga, Ettin Snake, Sandman, Adamantoise, and Amoeba, as well as stolen from all of the above. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Antidote returns as a usable item that can be bought in all stores, and can be acquired through various other means. Final Fantasy V Antidote costs 30 Gil in this game, being one of the cheapest in the series, and can be bought in Carwen and beyond. One is found in Carwen, while two are found in the Ship Graveyard. The Antidote can also be won from Aquathorn, Aspis, Bio Soldier, Moss Fungus, Poison Eagle, Desert Killer, Tunneller (Zefa Zone Summon), and Flying Killer, as well as stolen from Nix, Aspis, Bio Soldier (Zefa Zone summon), Desertpede, Mandrake, Python, Sand Bear, Wyrm, and Istory Lythos. Final Fantasy VI Final Fantasy VII Antidote can be bought in Midgar (Sector 7 Slums Disc 1, Sector 5 Slums and Shinra Headquarters), Wall Market, Kalm, Junon, North Corel, Costa del Sol, Gold Saucer, Cosmo Canyon, Gongaga, Nibelheim, Mideel, Bone Village, and Corel Prison for 80 Gil. It can also be stolen from Brain Pod and Kelzmelzer as well as won from Blood Taste and Special Combatant. It may also be morphed from the Kelzmelzer. Final Fantasy VIII The Antidote can be bought in all item shops at 100 Gil, and can also be refined by either refining 1 Poison Powder into 3 Antidote (ST Med-RF) or 1 Venom Fang into 10 Antidote (ST Med-RF). Final Fantasy IX Antidote can be bought in nearly every item shop in the game, at the cost of 50 Gil, and one may also be found in Dali. It can be won from Chimera and Stilva, and can also be stolen from the enemies Amdusias (A), Crawler, Drakan, Mimic, Sand Scorpion, Serpion, Torama, Whale Zombie and Worm Hydra. Final Fantasy X Antidote can be bought in 48 different shops in the game, at the cost of 50 Gil normally, though the price can differ depending on location and shops. It can be also found in Submerged Ruins, Besaid Village, ''S.S. Liki, Kilika, Mushroom Rock Road, Djose Highroad and Besaid Temple (after gaining control of the airship). It may be stolen from Killer Bee, Ragora, Bite Bug and Grat, and also found at Besaid - Beach (x2), Besaid - Valley (x2), and the Moonflow - North Bank (x4). 99 can be used to customize Poisontouch to a weapon. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Antidote can be bought from all item shops in the game for 50 Gil, and may also be found in Kilika Village and Mi'ihen Highroad during Chapter 1, Mi'ihen Highroad during Chapter 2, and Kilika during Chapter 3. It may also be won from Agama, Dive Beak, Gecko, Aculeate, Skink, Vertigo, Barong, Archaeothyris, Mycotoxin, Vespa, and Taromaiti, stolen from Agama, Gecko, Ochu, Aculeate, Vertigo, Archaeothyris, Mycotoxin, and Taromaiti, and bribed from Agama, Dive Beak, Gecko, and Boris. Final Fantasy XI Antidotes can be bought from most merchants and found in treasure caskets throughout Vana'diel, and can be synthesized by Alchemists. Final Fantasy XII Antidote can be bought for 50 Gil at Rabanastre, Lowtown Merchants, Nalbina, Bhujerba, Jahara, Eruyt, Mt. Bur-Omisace, Mosphoran Highwaste, Old Archades, Archades, Nam-Yensa Sandsea, Leviathan, Balfonheim, and Phon Coast. Final Fantasy XIII Antidotes can be bought from the Unicorn Mart for 100 Gil, and since the Gapra Whitewood presents enemies able to inflict poison to the party they can be found in chests during Chapter 5. Antidotes can be sold for 50 Gil. Like most other status-healers items in the game, they tend to fall into disuse once Esuna has been learned, however, using items may be faster than shifting paradigms and casting spells. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Antidotes are one of the items that didn't get removed in favor to the Remedy. They are fairly useless as the player would rather cast Esuna or use the Remedy to cure poisoning. They can be bought from Chocolina for 100 gil and can be sold for 50 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics Antidote may be bought for 50 Gil in all shops in the game after finishing the battle at the Magick City of Gariland. It may also be won from the Red Panther and Black Goblin enemies and sometimes found with the Treasure Hunter ability on the battlefields. Chemists can use the Antidote after buying it as an ability for 70 JP. It may be one of the first abilities a Chemist can learn. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Antidote may be bought in all item shops in the game, at the cost of 50 Gil. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift As in the previous title, Antidote can be bought in every item shop in the game, at the cost of 50 Gil. Final Fantasy Adventure Pure is this game's form of Antidote, and can be bought for 30 gil. It removes the Poison status. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Antidote can be bought for 20 G in Guera, Urbeth, and Arbor, as well as won from Cu Sith. Two can be found in Guera while one more is found in Invidia. Final Fantasy Dimensions The Antidote can be used to cure Poison or Toxify, and may be purchased from item shops for 40 gil. Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Antidote can be bought and cures Poison. Gallery fi:Antidote de:Antidot Category:Recovery Items Category:Final Fantasy Items Category:Final Fantasy II Items Category:Final Fantasy III Items Category:Final Fantasy IV Items Category:Final Fantasy V Items Category:Final Fantasy VI Items Category:Final Fantasy VII Items Category:Final Fantasy VIII Items Category:Final Fantasy IX Items Category:Final Fantasy X Items Category:Final Fantasy XII Items Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Items Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Items Category:Final Fantasy Adventure Items Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Items